Mine Tab
One of the Major Tabs in Brave Digger, it consists of 5 sections that are slowly unlocked as you progress through the Quest Stages. Mines Inside the Mines you use your pickaxe to dig your way down through dirt, rocks, minerals, Golems, bosses and even diamonds! Workshop The workshop is a furnace or a tent depending on where you click it from, the workshop allows you to start with one slot, allowing you to upgrade more later on for 200 battleite. The workshop is an afk mining system in which you choose the depth, and the minerals inside it, and click what to do with it, all it requires is some pick endurance and some bombs is going to the 120th depth and up. Combat Cave Combat caves is a system in where you use picks to fight weak heroes for an amount of gold or exp depending on your power level and the day of the week. You fight Richard Novaue for gold every Tuesday,Thurday,And Saturday. You figh the Slime gang for exp every Monday,Wendsay,and Friday You can fight both on Sunday's Idol's Nest Based on the same process as Combat Cave, Idol's Nest is a tri-cycle fight scenario. Instead of gold or exp, you will earn materials to upgrade your heros such as golem, ruby and ore. You fight Warrior for golems, Ikon, Aeon and Heretic every Monday and Thursday. You fight Priest for ore every Tuedsay and Friday. You fight Mage for ruby, garnet, emerald and sunstone every Wednesday and Saturday. You can fight both three one on Sunday's. Boss Battle Boss battle is a 31-level scenario where you will fight different bosses based on build (CRIT, Regen., and Pure). The higher the level, the harder the boss. For each level you will earn different materials or ressources as listed below: Level 1 - 4: Battlelite, Badge, Epic Hero Pack Level 5 - 7: Diamond, Titanium, Bomb Level 8 - 10: Battlelite, Badge, Golem, Mid. Hero Pack Level 11 - 13: Battlelite, Badge, Bomb, 3 Kingdoms Hero Pack Level 14 - 16: Diamond, Titanium, Brimstone, Badasses Pack Level 17 - 25: Diamond, Titanium, Brimstone, Cross, Eerie Blue Skull, Heart of Lava, Make Out Paradise Level 26 - 28: Cross, Eerie Blue Skull, Heart of Lava, Make Out Paradise, Battlelite, Badge, Sands of Time Level 29 - 31: Cross, Eerie Blue Skull, Heart of Lava, Make Out Paradise, Battlelite, Badge, Diamond, Titanium, Brimstone, Sands of Time *Note that following items are not yet implemented on the game but appeared on the rewards list: Cross, Eerie Blue Skull, Heart of Lava, Make Out Paradise This system is unlocked after spending 150x Demon Emblems earned in the Combat Cave and Idol's Nest (1 for every level done). Once you started a fight with a boss, you will have a countdown of 180 hours to beat it. Every attempt costs 2x Demon Emblems. If you failed trying to beat one, you can overlap the countdown, which will results in the current boss respawning after its death (no jump to the next level), you will be granted the rewards anyway. *Pro tips: you can stay at a level to earn specific ressources by letting the countdown ends and start again the same boss. Category:Major Tabs